Witness
by Vaudeville
Summary: Would please you to watch me?" Walter asked in wonder and disbelief. Dan snorted and nodded his head, grinning. "Oh, yeah." -- PWPish Kink Meme Fill. Slash


Dan could never get over how eager Walter was to follow him upstairs after patrol and crawl into bed with him. It was almost cute, this yearning he had for Dan's touch and kiss and love.

They had spent countless nights, like tonight, undressing each other and crawling into bed together to hold one another or share gentle, tentative kisses. Rarely did they sleep and only recently had their hands ventured below the belt.

Being touched by Dan, caressed and stroked until he knew what ecstasy tasted like... Well, it was too much for Walter at first. Regardless of how much he wanted him, being brought to climax by Dan was more than he could take.

He was far more eager to please Dan and, far too often, he would not endure Dan's touch long enough to make much of himself.

And it really bothered Dan. While it raised questions of the trust he thought Walter had in him, likewise about the relationship they shared, it also also wrought some insecurity about, of all things, his technique. Walter seemed to enjoy it enough when he got started, _if he let him get started_, but every time Dan could feel his partner losing control, that was when he started to push him away.

And Dan... Well, he had too much integrity to keep going, even when Walter was _so very close,_ when he begging for Dan to stop. The same went for pressuring him. He loved him too much to make him do something he didn't want to.

But Dan also loved him too much to take advantage of his eagerness to bring Dan to his knees with pleasure and never let himself experience the same.

So, after patrol that night, after undressing and crawling between the sheets, after pressing tight and exchanging air and affections...

Dan broke their kiss as Walter's hand sank between them.

"Wait, Walter..."

"W-what?" he asked and, even in the dimly lit room, Dan thought he could see him flush as red as his hair. This was going to be difficult.

"I was, uhm, thinking maybe tonight... You could do it to yourself?" Dan asked as innocently as could be.

Walter perked an inquisitive brow and asked, "Why?"

"Well... I wanted to, y'know. I wanted to watch you do it."

Walter's eyes lowered to the space between them as Dan rolled away from him to lay beside him. They were both painfully hard and Dan could see the outline of his partner's member through his briefs. He almost wanted to take the request back now and stroke that searing flesh himself even if he _was_ eventually pushed away. But Walter's hand was twitching where it rested atop his stomach and Dan could feel that he needed this.

"You haven't let me make you come in a long time and..." Dan sighed, putting a hand on Walter's bare chest, leaning down to kiss his breast bone and then his neck and behind his ear.

"I just... I wanna see you do it. I wanna witness it," Dan hushed in his ear, brushing his hand down his lover's and stomach, hesitating low on his hip.

Walter's breath hitched and his hips rolled, albeit shyly, trying to direct Dan's hand. Dan couldn't help but grin. That was a start.

"I just wanna watch you touch yourself, Walter, since you wont let me do it."

"I don't..." Walter sighed, his words coming out in a breathy groan as Dan's hand lowered, gently brushing against his straining cock through his briefs. "I don't like to... To do that."

"Why not?" Dan hushed, gently tugging Walter's jockey's down, smiling as he lifted his hips up to help slip them down his thighs.

"Indulgent and self-gratifying. And... And--"

It was a simple answer and Dan suspected there was more to it than that, but he could certainly see why Walter, why _Rorschach_, would have a problem with such a practice.

But he did it to Dan and gladly, and it hardly seemed different. Dan's fingers were just barely brushing through the fire red curls at the base of his member and Walter was already leaking with pre-cum.

"Would rather let you do it, Daniel."

Dan shook his head. "I'm not trying to trick you into letting me do it, man." _Truthfully,_ the idea of watching him jerk off because Dan asked him to was _really_ turning him on.

"What if it's for _me_? To _please me_?"

"Would please you to watch me?" Walter asked in wonder and disbelief.

Dan snorted and nodded his head, grinning. "_Oh__, yeah_."

Walter swallowed and stared up at him. Dan could hardly believe it when the shy little redhead lowered his hand in acquiescence. He groaned against Walter's lips, kissing him deeply before pushing himself up to lean on an elbow, rolling over to lay on his back.

Dan slipped his arm around Walter's shoulders and watched as his lover took his own cock in hand. Walter started out slowly, tentatively, handling himself much like he did when he would grasp Dan.

He looked down at his partner, meeting the beautiful blues that stared up at him imploringly and he couldn't help but smile. "It's okay." He leaned down and cupped his cheek, giving him a feather light kiss as he reached down and covered Walter's hand with his own. "I'm right here, Walter."

Dan's fingers curled tightly over the other man's and he lead his fist in a few powerful jerks before letting him continue on his own. Those blue eyes fluttered for a moment and the sharp, angular jaw dropped as Walter gasped soundlessly.

And then he looked up to watch Dan watching, seeing the simpered smile on his face and he shifted, moving closer to Dan and sighing when he curled around him a bit closer.

Walter followed Dan's lead, speeding up a bit but he knew it wasn't enough. He kissed Walter's forehead, shuddering when he felt a tongue under his jaw. "Let go," he whispered rubbing his hand up his partner's belly. "Do it like I'm not here. Do it like you wanna get off. Please?"

The words seem to spur the desire within the trembling redhead and as his fist began to pump faster, twisting and squeezing around the purple tip, Dan realized that, right then and there, Walter would probably do anything he asked him to do. And that made him hotter than he could remember being in a long, long time.

Dan reached down into his own boxers and pulled himself out, stroking slowly as he watched, the hand on Walter shoulder tightening as that carnal pleasure was heightened.

"You really _do _enjoy this," Walter observed, his breath tickling against Dan's neck. And though he couldn't see it, he knew that Walter was watching him watch.

"Yeah," Dan moaned, noting how his lover's hand only moved faster, how he was panting beneath him, trembling and gasping quietly as he worked himself harder, likewise turned on by Dan's own arousal. "I wanna hear you. Let me hear you enjoy it."

"Mmnh," Walter whined, biting at Dan's neck as his hips bucked into his own frenetic jerking. And he didn't hold anything back as he began to whimper, louder now as his own fingers scratched so hard at his side that even his short, chewed nails left marks.

Dan couldn't help but to groan, rutting against his own hand, against Walter's hip, making the smaller man gasp as he watched Dan work himself into a fever.

Dan couldn't tear his eyes away. Walter's movements, strong and rough and absolutely intent on his purpose... It looked like it must hurt to be handled in such a way. Even as Dan felt his partner quiver, he remembered the swift, unyielding punishment and retribution those hands meted out on a nightly basis.

He was growing far more vocal than anything Dan had ever brought him to and it frightened and excited Dan further as the desperate, reckless spasms and moans of pleasure that wrecked this man that he loved were committed by a hand, _violent and_ _felicitous of this debauchery. _

"Gonna come, Da-- _Aahn!_"

Walter's back arched high off the bed and he pressed his face hard into Dan's neck, making him shiver with each cold gasp that lit upon his fiery skin.

Dan forgot all about himself, watching as that hand continued to pump, watching as the sharply defined muscles in his lower abdomen clenched several times, watched as Walter's cock surged and short spurts of pearly fluid landed on his stomach.

And then he watched as his partner relaxed and dropped exhaustively to the bed. Dan leaned over him to kiss him tenderly between quick panted breaths. "Don't move. I'll be right back, okay?"

Walter couldn't have moved if he tried. He could barely open his eyes. His bones and muscles and skin and _everything_ were made of liquid-- deliriously hot boiling liquid. He ached and tingled everywhere, still vibrating with pleasure. He had no idea.

_No idea._

Walter started when he felt the warm washcloth on his stomach. Dan had returned and was wiping the mess he had made of himself from his body.

Walter pulled him down for an appreciative kiss, nibbling on Dan's full lips when he smiled and laid fully against him, pulling him closer and deepening the affection.

But then Walter pushed him away, looking down between them. "You didn't finish?"

"No, but that's okay," Dan hushed, stroking his face. "That was, oooh--" Dan moaned as Walter took him in hand.

"Not okay," Walter whispered. "Not done until you're finished."

"Mmh, okay," Dan whined, rolling to the side as Walter pushed him onto his back. Dan's hands were on him, holding him close as Walter curled against his side and stroked him, still hot and solid against his palm.

"Can, uhn, can you do it like you were just doing it? Like you did it to yourself? Please?"

Walter leaned over him, holding his gaze for a moment. He nodded curtly and watched as Dan's face went from a calm, blushing pink to fire red in moments, his eyes rolling back, his lips drawn apart and moving frantically.

"_ohgodpleaseyesooohplease!" _

And then he was writing, clutching Walter hard enough to bruise him, holding on for dear life as_ Rorschach_ tore him to pieces with his hands.

--

When Dan came back to himself, Walter was kissing his stomach, the washcloth in his left hand, and Dan couldn't remember a time when he had come so hard in his life.

"That was incredible," he whispered, his eyes focusing slowly as Walter loomed over him, taking his lips.

"Thank you."


End file.
